


Take Me Out

by DMitchell1985



Category: A-Team (2010), A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Lingerie, Lingerie Kink, M/M, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMitchell1985/pseuds/DMitchell1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bosco could never have expected this from what he thought to be a simple baseball game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stiney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiney/gifts).



> **Rating:** PG-13 – for a few swear words.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of _The A-Team_.
> 
> **Author’s Notes:** Look at who’s written yet another perfect one hundred word prompt drabble. Oh, wait. That wasn’t me. Stiney, you didn’t even request this, but here it is anyway. [This picture](http://crazyfoolstiney.tumblr.com/post/33594964053/dailybromance-quinton-rampage-jackson) gave me such major feels that I had to work it out via a ficlet. ;D This story is a **huge** nod to Stiney’s [panty fic](http://ifukingloveyou.tumblr.com/post/32190097068/fic-panty-raid-the-a-team-2010-face-murdock-nc-17)

Murdock gestured for him to move closer and Bosco cautiously leaned toward his friend, wary of what was to come next. He had begrudgingly agreed to accompany Murdock to the baseball game he was set on seeing in person and bought all of the snacks and souvenirs that Murdock had gleefully pointed out. After all, what did it hurt him to humor the guy every once in a while?

Despite his . . . reservations about flying, Bosco had to admit that Murdock had saved his behind on more than one occasion. Granted, some of those slight detours from the plan were _caused_ by Murdock, but Bosco had resigned himself to taking the pig with the shit it left behind. Not that he thought of Murdock as a filthy pig exactly, but the man could create one hell of a mess, which left him with one hell of a headache.

Taking a slow breath, Bosco listened to Murdock simply inhaling and exhaling in his ear for several seconds, before he heard the deliberate moistening of lips that were much too close for the public eye. His eyes momentarily flickered to the woman cheering behind them, but he disregarded her presence, and that of everyone else surrounding them, when he heard Murdock finally speak.

“I just have one thing to tell you.” Murdock paused for a moment, as he appeared to gather his thoughts.

Bosco waited for him to continue, but when he didn’t say any more, he started to ask, “What-“

All further questions he might have had were severed with a kiss.

Murdock drew back from Bosco’s lips and whispered, “Just so you know, I wore your favorite pair today as a thank you.” He couldn’t help flashing a calculated smirk as he watched his friend consider the ‘pair’ to which he was referring. 

Bosco frowned in vague confusion for all of two seconds, before his eyes jerked downward to scan the pale strip of skin that lurked between the rumpled hem of Murdock’s shirt and the waistband of his jeans. His eyes followed the lines of cloth as they fell together over Murdock’s bellybutton in utter disappointment. He had been so sure of Murdock’s meaning . . .

Faster than Bosco could even bemoan his false hopes, Murdock’s hand darted to the hem of his t-shirt and flapped the edge up, where only Bosco would have a clear view.

_Purple._

Bosco grinned wolfishly to see the thin line of purple woven lace clinging tightly to Murdock’s treasure trail. He knew then that this day was going to get far better than he had ever planned.


End file.
